Level 350
| candies = | spaces = 75 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 349 | next = 351 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 350 is the fifteenth and last level in Pearly White Plains and the 149th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 73 double jelly squares and score at least 145,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is quite hard as the candy cannons release bombs that are hard to reach, even with 5 colours. The trigger of the striped candies at the bottom corners can either make the candy cannon release bombs or clear the bombs. Also there could not be enough moves to clear the jellies. *Destroying the candies under the candy bomb dispenser is a guaranteed loss for you if you are careless enough. Stars Strategy If you do not have time to read the text below, then here are two easy tips: Just break the icing and don't release the candy bombs. Do not worry about the top jellies, and you'll be just fine. Summary *Break down the icing, and don't create horizontal striped candy to release the bombs. *Clear the jellies, and be mindful of the bombs once you reach the sides. *Creating colour bombs can prevent the board from getting stuck. Utilize special candy combos. Phase 1 - Get to the Bottom Avoid creating horizontal striped candies as it is very easy to accidentally detonate them in the row where the bombs appear. The main focus should be making wrapped candies and vertical striped candies (do not mix them together yet) to break the bottom as quickly as possible. If two wrapped candies are next to each other, combine the two to speed up the process of breaking icing (have them preferably at the centre to avoid candy bombs from being dispensed). Phase 2 - The Icing Start ploughing your way towards the sides. Only create horizontal stripes at the very bottom. Try to break a lot of icing. Colour bombs are really helpful to be made as they can save you if your bottom board get stuck. Phase 3 - The Double Jellies This phase starts as soon as any 12-move candy bombs start dropping down. Try to finish the bottom parts, but also be very mindful of the bombs - they could be interfering in your plans at the most inconvenient moment. Also try clearing the sides and corners at the top if they are not cleared yet. Double jellies are the main priority, especially the bottom ones, plus the corners which are very difficult to reach. Both vertical and horizontal striped candies are important in this phase. Horizontal ones help getting rid of corners and blast through the sides, while vertical ones help getting new candies into the bottom and refresh some more matches in the board. The most beneficial special candy effect is wrapped candy + striped candy combination, and it has to be done multiple times. Colour bomb + striped candy combination also helps a lot. Planning is very important, and see if colour bombs can help you even more. As with other jelly levels, try to plan long-term moves ensure the bottom board is alive for efficient matches. If the bottom part of the board gets stuck, try making a colour bomb on top, or at least a vertical striped candy to revive the bottom. Phase 4 - The Rest The final phase starts when there are only a few jellies left. Usually by the time you get to this phase, there would be only a few moves left, even in the luckiest attempts sometimes. Use the remaining moves wisely. There should be only single jellies left (or only a few double jellies, but not in hard to reach places). Clear them with as least moves as possible, and good luck. The Wrapped Candy + Striped Candy combination It is a very useful combo in this level, possibly even more helpful than colour bomb + striped candy combination. Do not create this combination if it is at the centre side because it causes to drop. You must combine it at the bottom or on the top, not at the middle. The Colour Bomb + Striped Candy Combination It is recommended to combine a colour bomb and a striped candy if there are fewer jellies to clear. But, if the candy is in the row on a down candy bomb dispenser, it can drop a just like how a wrapped candy + striped candy combination will drop a candy bomb. This is MUCH less helpful than the wrapped candy + striped candy combination. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 146,000 points (73 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 146,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 234,000 points. *There are plenty of jellies to sustain huge point cascades especially those at the top half of the board. *There are plenty of icing. Even though they are not hard to clear with five colours, it does not leave much moves left for creation of special candies via regular matching. *Candy bombs are endlessly dispensed, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. Trivia *This level was very often at the top of the "hardest level polls" before it was nerfed. *As of a recent nerf, the level now has 5 colours and 40 moves, as opposed to the previous 6 colours and 60 moves. The level is still somewhat hard. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Pearly White Plains levels Category:Episode finales Category:World finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars